Harvest Moon: Pokespe Edition
by frozen-hex
Summary: An alternate universe where the Pokemon Special characters are put into the world of the Harvest Moon series. Instead of focusing on all the characters, the story revolves around the new girl in town, Yellow.


_March 15__th__, XXXX_

_Dear diary, today's been quite long. I've been unpacking bags and cleaning my new house, since it's very dusty and some of the furniture is broken. However, it was a pretty good deal for one thousand gold; it just needs a little bit of touching up. I'm happy that Uncle was able to pay for my travel expenses, since my financial situation hasn't been that good lately…_

_There are a few farms around me as well, so I'll definitely be visiting them soon, if I'm able to muster the courage. I'll also need to go around the island and meet all the townsfolk, although it may take a few days, since there are three other places here, plus the smaller island located off the shore. I need to start arranging my stuff, so this is going to be the end of today's entry._

* * *

A smiling blonde girl closed the worn leather journal, setting it and the pencil she used aside, onto a cabinet. Hopping down from her cleaned bed, which had a nice quilt on it, decorated with patterns depicting rose buds on their stems, in soft shades of pink and green, she tied her hair once again into a ponytail. The house she lived in was made of white birch wood, although one or two of the planks fastened to the ground had come up. Watching the sun lower through the dusty window, Yellow put the few clothes she brought into the drawer near her bed, which stood next to a tall bookshelf that contained a few worn books. There was also a weathered dining table, which had a pale beige covering on it, with four chairs circling it. A kitchen with the basic necessities, meaning a sink and a stove, as well as a few cabinets faced towards the door. Her delicate fingers brushed the wallpaper, which had a rather rustic feel to it, which had parts peeling off. It was a mixture of yellow and beige with little pink roses that had a few inches of space between them.

'_I'm going to do my best to help Uncle, just like he did with me._' She thought to herself with a smile, peeling the red canvas cover that hid the leftover tools of the last farmer who had been here. It looked like they had been well taken care of, but they were also quite worn. Running over to her journal, she opened to a blank page, grabbed her pen, and began to write as she spoke.

"Let's see, so I need to give these tools a good cleaning and fixing, so that means that I'll need to go to the Violet District, and then I'll need to buy a few seeds, as well as cattle and chickens…" Yellow continued to pace around, half-planning and half-dreaming about her first days at the farm. Before she knew it, she had written a page of plans.

The sun was at the very tip of the horizon now, so she rushed to the light switch, and the light bulbs flickered on. While they were dim, she was still able to see fairly well. Making her way to the bathroom, which was connected by a door towards the bottom corner of the house, she walked in and began to set up her bathing and cleaning items. Looking into the mirror, she scanned her face, a little shocked to see that dark circles had begun to form under her eyes, although it had only been a day. Her fatigue was evident, though, since her arms ached of carrying everything alone. Sighing, she prepared to shower, and loosed her hair from its grip. Taking off her clothes, she set a fluffy towel on the rack that was on the wall opposite from the sink. Pulling the curtain aside, she turned pulled the lever that controlled the water upward, and squeaked as a spray of cold water hit her, making her shut her eyes and shiver. The water eventually warmed up to a comfortable temperature, and she began to massage her long blonde hair with her strawberry scented shampoo, and washed it out. She then added conditioner, and rinsed. Cleansing her body with a scrub and body wash, she inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo entwined with the steam. As she was bathing, however, the sound of her bathroom door opening nearly made her faint. Quickly, she set aside her scrub, and poked her head from the curtain, hiding the rest of her body. The water continued to fall, falling like drizzling rain onto her heels. Her face burned red as she noticed a tall brunette man standing at her doorframe, leaning casually against it as if it were an everyday thing.

His eyes were bright, like emeralds, but shone coldly, which made her shiver. Flushing slightly, he changed his gaze so he was looking at the tiled floor, rather than the little blonde girl with dripping hair.

"Mind turning off the water?" He grumbled, messing with a pendant which was hung on a black cord.

"Y-yeah," Yellow responded shyly, stepping backwards to turn off the water. It stopped with a squeak, the remains of the shower going down the drain. She had no idea what to do. Poking her head out of the curtain again, she looked at the stranger.

"Good. Your shower cut off all of the farmer's water supply here. Are you new or something?" He asked in a mild tone, a mixture of vexation and coolness.

"I moved here today," The blonde said quietly, blushing even darker. She messed up on her first day here… That was a terrible sign.

"That explains everything, then. Well, now you know not to take long showers." The man simply walked out of the bathroom, and exited the house. The door shut behind him.

Swiftly straining her hair to get excess water out, she used the towel to dry herself and her hair. Wrapping the towel around her, she carried her clothes with her, and looked through the drawer for her pajamas. Grabbing her desired clothes, she put them on, folding the towel and placing it near her door. She did the same with her dirty clothes, planning to wash them then next day. Yawning, she walked over to the bathroom again and brushed her teeth, before turning off the lights and carefully stepping to her bed. Pulling the quilt to the side, she placed her head onto the soft downy pillows, tugged the quilt back onto her, and slept.

Sunlight poured into Yellow's eyes, waking her up instantly. She stretched and yawned for a few moments, and then slid out of her bed, her curtain of blonde hair falling behind her. She sleepily made her way to the bathroom, where she changed and did her hair into a lazy ponytail. Grabbing her large straw hat from the coat rack by the door, she tucked her ponytail underneath, and headed outside. It was a pleasant spring day, and she was perfectly suited for it. She wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt, with a light mustard yellow tunic covering it that ended at about her knees, with plain black pants and purple boots. It was the outfit she used to wear at home, which would probably help her somewhat. Opening the door, she walked out; taking a full view of the farm lands she was going to call home from now on. A little off from her house were two other houses, each with their own barn and field. One of them had to belong to the man from yesterday…

Blushing faintly at the thought, she walked down the steps of her porch, and began to walk down the dirt path that led to the two other houses. There was a fork in the road, in which each path led to a house. Deciding to go left, Yellow jumped up the steps and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, there was no reply. Curious, she jogged over to the fields of the farmer who lived there, and heard the sounds of dirt being plowed. As she got a better view of the farm, she saw a sturdy barn, with three cows in it, as well as a sheep. They were outside, grazing on grass, meaning that a farmer was somewhere near.

"You know, you shouldn't be sneaking around on people's property." A cold voice came from behind her, making her jump. It was the man from yesterday, the one with the emerald eyes and brown hair that defied gravity. He had a plain black shirt on, and blue jeans. The same necklace hugged his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Yellow replied, her honey brown eyes widening.

"It's fine," The male waved his hand, as if dismissing her. He picked up his hoe, which was made of silver, and continued to beat at the ground to prepare for seed planting. A thin line of sweat had formed on his forehead. Yellow slowly strolled off, trying not to draw any more attention from the man. He seemed annoyed every time he saw her…

She walked back to the path, this time following the one that led to a small cottage. It was neat and orderly on the outside, but the shouting from around the corner proved otherwise. Two voices were arguing with each other, one male, the other female.

"You idiot! Why are you here? You should be working for Birch, not coming around town and flirting with the first girl you see!" The female voice shouted.

"Well, someone's grumpy today. Is it because you didn't see me yesterday?" The male voice replied coolly, which was followed by a slap.

Ouch.

"Leave!" The female voice shouted. Yellow soon saw the owners of the voices come from the corner of the house. Both of them looked the same age, about a year or two younger than Yellow herself. The male had raven colored hair that parted in the middle and was messily arranged, with one large piece of hair hanging off. He had goggles propped underneath the odd piece of hair, which also rested on top of a gold and black cap that was turned so that the bill was facing backwards. He grinned at Yellow, his marigold colored eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Who's this new chick, Kris? Don't tell me; did you hire the poor kid from the street? Or did you kidnap her? Because he looks too sweet to be around you, I'm pretty sure you'll crush her with your temper." The boy chuckled, putting his face close to Yellow, who yelped and blushed at the same time.

Wait, did he just call her a 'he'?

"Mind your manners! This is the new kid that moved here, from Viridian, right?" The girl smiled tiredly, glaring daggers at the male. Yellow nodded, adjusting her cap and backing away from the male. Her dark brown hair was in pigtails, which pointed upward at the tips. She had striking blue eyes, and wore shorts and a long sleeved shirt, with a jacket tied around her waist.

"Well then, let me 'mind my manners'. Hey, kid, what's your name?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Yellow's shoulders.

"Yellow…" The blonde replied shyly, looking at her feet.

"Take your hands off of him this instant! You know how your actions make people feel uncomfortable!" The girl snapped, who only received a sneer from the male.

"I'm Gold, nice to meet 'ya! I'm the carpenter's apprentice at the Violet Mining District," He smiled, shaking hands with Yellow, who hesitantly returned the action.

"And I'm Crystal, but please, call me Kris. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this _freak of nature_," Kris sighed, shaking her head. "If you ever need someone to help you, I'm your girl. Come over whenever." She smiled genuinely at Yellow, bashfully smiled back.

"Now, Gold, it's about time you go back to Birch," Kris glared at Gold, who held his hands up and raised his eyebrows, before walking off.

"Anyway, since you're new here, why don't I show you around?" She patted Yellow's back.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to bother you while you're working," Yellow asked, looking at the girl in concern.

"Of course I am! I finished work a while ago," The girl smiled kindly, pointing to the plowed field, which also had little mounds of dirt that seemed freshly watered.

"Thank you," The blonde said calmly, adjusting her hat once again. She tended to do that when she was nervous.

"Okay, so there's three places here that we can reach by foot. Which was do you want to go?"

"Um… What are those places?"

"There's the Violet Mining District, Lavender Town, and Mint Meadows."

"Lavender Town, I guess," Yellow shrugged, not sure where to go.

"Great! The shops will be opening about now, which is great. You'll get to meet everyone!"

"What time is it, by the way?"

"Oh, the time? It's about eleven thirty or so."

Yellow nearly fell face forward to the ground. She had slept that long? If she was going to be a farmer, she needed to get up much earlier to tend to her crops and animals.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You must be, especially since you moved here yesterday… I have an idea! Why don't we head to the Inn before meeting the villagers? The food there is amazing," Kris smiled softly, placing her hands behind her head and looking at the sky as she began to walk towards the path that led to the southern part of the farm lands and turned to the left.

"Sure," Yellow had the ghost of a smile on her face, although inside she was cheerful as a two-year-old getting a great present on their birthday. The two proceeded to walk down the path, coming ever so closer to the little town ahead.


End file.
